mikasavskirina
by el titan loquillo
Summary: este fic lo hago en el tiempo 2012 ya que va a ir avanzando en el tiempo la historia. que dirias se eren,en realidad tuvo una hermana (de sangre) y una 'hermana' 'adoptiva' mikasa se enamora de eren desde el dia que el la salvo de esos maleantes que mataron a sus padres. pero tiene un GRAN problema,su hermana tambien esta enamorada de el y peleara contra mikasa por eren.
1. una hermana loca capitulo 1

**MIKASAVSKIRINA**

 **ADVERTENCIA:ESTE FIC VA A SER BASTANTE LARGO COMO DE 15 CAPITULOS**

 **ESTE ANIME NO ES MIO PERTENECE A HAJIME ISAYAMA Y LO USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

Mi nombre es eren jeager,vivo con mi mama,papa y mi hermana kirina tiene 2 años menos que yo y es muy molesta y apegada a mi

tengo pocos amigos,pero los mejores mikasa :fue la primera persona que conoci y es muy amigable, aveces timida pero puedes confiar en ella

sinceramente me agrada mucho,el problema es mi hermana, siempre pelea con ella y no le encuentro el ¿por que?

y armin:lo conoci en la escuela y es muy inteligente,no es muy fuerte pero si se sabe escapar,tuvo que irse pero volvera en unos 8 meses

PIPPIIIIIIIII,PIPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

eren se despierta apagando el despertador

-ahhhhuuuuugg pero que sueño

abre la puerta y se va al baño

sale a la cocina a prepararse un desayuno

-onee-chan donde estas one-chan

-que quieres kiria?

-vamos a ir al cine hoy?

-ya te dije que tu no solo voy a ir con mikasa

-por que tienes que ir con esa fea? ven conmigo

-por que esa ''fea'' fue la primera persona que conosco y me agrada

-MAMA eren no me deja al cine con el!

-eren ¿por que no dejas que vaya?

-por que ya voy a ir con mikasa

-pero deja que tu hermana vaya

-AHHH ESTA BIEN PERO SI PEELEAS CON MIKASA TE VUELVES.

-esta bien.

...

-hola eren!

-hola mikasa-dijo con un tono desanimado

-no quieres ir?

-no es eso,es q...

-ONEE-CHAAAAAAAN

-kirina?

-ahhh mi mama no me de...-kirina le tapa la boca.

-ey no hables con mi hermanito.

-hola kirina,mira tratemos de no peelearnos okey?

-buaah,kirina casi me ahogas y te dije que si peeleabas con mikasa te ibas.

-vale.

-cual vamos a ver mikasa?

-no lo se? iba a dejar que tu decidieras.

-UNA PARA NIÑOS!

-kirina callate!

-de hecho no estaria mal reirnos un poco-mikasa hace una señal para que eren se acerque._eren, vayamos a ver esa tonta pelicula que quiere,despues saldremos otro dia,ademas quiero caerle bien a kirina.

-mikasa, kirina funciona asi... dale algo que quieres y te pedira mas, ella definitivamente no le gusta que este contigo por algo. ustedes se llevaban tan bien ¿que ocurrio?

yo...

... FLASHBACK

-hola kirina ¿como andas?

-bien mikasa vine a jugar contigo

-te agradezemos mucho mikasa, por cuidar a kirina.

-no hay problema,ven kirina vamos,a jugar

despues de mucho tiempo de jugar

-dime kirina tienes algun secreto?

-si tengo uno ¿por que?

-cuentamelo

-no,es un secreto

-vamos,si me lo dices, te cuento el mio.

-ahhhh okey,una vez robe una muñeca a mi amiga y ella se enojo por lo tanto tuve que pedirle que no le dijiera nada a mi mama a cambio, de que le diera mi almuerzo.

ahora cuentame el tuyo.

-esta bien, uffff pero promete que no se lo diras a nadie.

\- lo prometo que no lo dire aunque alguna vez me enoje contigo.

-me gusta...

-vamos dilo.

-me gusta tu hermano,me gusta eren

-ahh p-pero son amigos.

-a veces los amigos se suelen enamorar de sus amigos, no esta prohibido

-AHHH NO, NO TE ENAMORARAS DE MI HERMANO,EL ES MIO.

-¿pero que te pasa kirina, solo dije que me gusta tu hermano.

a la noche los padres de kirina llegaron, ella no dijo nada a sus padres ya que era la hermana de eren.

... FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-ey? mikasa? ¿te sientes bien?

-ahh si me siento bien.

despues de ver la pelicula, kirina le pidio dinero a su hermano para comprarse dulces.

-eren..y-yo tengo que decirte algo...

-que es mikasa?

repentinamente mikasa besa a eren tiernamente,pero kirina habia visto toda la escena, y se enojo mucho mas que antes.

 **fin capitulo 1**

 **notas del autor:wuff, que a todos**

 **seguramente,habran venido ya que era el unci fic que no era puro yaoi.**

 **ya saben que algunas hermanas son muy pegadas a sus hermanos, tanto, que no dejan que tengan novia y hacer que no tengan vida social.**

 **jeje pueden mandarme reviews de cosas que podrian pasar las tomare en cuenta adios. :D**


	2. no te dejare a mi hermano

**mikasavskirina**

 **aviso:por favor dejeis reviews ya que enserio quiero sus reviews**

 **no tengan miedo por que no les guste sus reviews. la tomare siempre en cuenta**

 **-** te amo eren.

-mi-mikasa?

-lamento no habertelo dicho antes.

-tu tambien me...

-SUELTA A MI HERMANOOO.

kirina le pega un puñetazo a la cara de mikasa

-KIRINA,PERO QUE CARAJOS TE OCURRE? mikasa estas bien?.

-creo que no mi mandibula... me duele

-y-y-yo...lo-sien-siento.

-KIRINA,VETE A CASA,AHORA!

-eren.. esta tiene celos de hermana

-vamos te llevare a un hospital.

-gracias e..*cough cough

-estas sangrando te llevare.

despues de mucho tiempo en el dentista mikasa volvio a casa

-hola hermani...

-CALLATE!

-EREN ¿QUE TE PASA CON TU HERMANA?

-no te importa mama, para nada te importa.

-kirina,sabes que le pasa?

-no, *solo se que alguien va a salir mucho mas lastimada de lo que ya esta.

#toc toc toc

-eren cariño,cuentame.

-NO MAMA DEJAME SOLO.

-kirina se acaba de ir muy molesta. quieres explicarme por que?

-molesta,dijiste molesta?

-si ¿por que?

-mierda,va a pelear con mikasa.

-MIKASAA!

kirina tira un puño a mikasa pero esta lo evade.

-QUE TE PASA KIRINA? DESDE QUE TE DIJE QUE ME GUSTA TU HERMANO, TE VOLVISTE LOCA!.

mikasa tambien tira un puño a su cara,ella empieza a sangrar.

-NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CON MI HERMANO EL ES MIO. NO TUYOO.

kirina empieza a tirar patadas a mikasa.

-KYAAAAAAAAH.

-MALDITAA PERRA NO TE METAS CON MI HERMANO.

-e-eren perdoname.

kirina se habia dado cuenta,ella vio que eren esta espectando el acto macabro

-KIRINAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **hola amigos,la verdad no queria crear el capitulo asi pero creo que me encanta la idea para el siguiente.**

 **kirina resulta ser apesar de tener solo 2 años menos que eren.**

 **mucho mas fuerte que mikasa,eren perdonara esto?**

 **dejen sus reviews plis no me importan si dicen groserias (aunque no se sarpen) sos sus criticas y siempre las tomare en cuenta.**

 **adios chicos nos vemos en el capitulo 3. :D**


End file.
